The First Day
by NightMares Dream
Summary: Uhh, It's not finished but....That'll change soon...


The First Day  
  
It was a dull day as usual as the 109th infantry brigade did their usual drills in the morning: Run five miles, Accuracy Drills, Combating the Zerg, the usual things. It was all going normal as they were doing the first two drills, but when they started the third drill some of the soldiers began to get antsy, because of the new "Super Zerg" that was created a few months before and is now being tested, the old fashioned way: 100mm Siege Cannons, 9.99mm Gauss rifle rounds, and good ol' fashioned Napalm. The soldiers began to walk onto the range and saw the giant cage at one end of the field. The LT. figured it was a good 100-150m away, enough time for the Article Shock Cannons to blast it off the face of the planet. The Combat Medic's started to arrive at the field incase anything goes bad.Hopefully they won't be needed.  
  
The technicians began to prep their "Super Zerg" for its launch to its death, one of the technicians started to wonder if they had to prep it at all, considering all that was going to happen was that it was going to walk out onto the firing range and be blown to hell. "How much longer until it's ready?" Tech. 1 asked. "Another 5-10 minute's for it to be at 100 percent." "Damn, that's too long; the Commander wants it out there NOW!" "Shit, you're kidding aren't you?" "Hell no, do I kid?" "Well there was that one time." the tech began to ramble off into a memory.  
  
"What time is it now Sarge?" The Sarge look's at his watch "0650 Sir. Any time now they should be releasing our friend so we can greet him." The Sarge let out a small sadistic laugh "I love the smell of dead Zerg in the morning. Don't you Stukov?" "Hell ya, I was born for this stuff" Stukov starts to laugh with the Sarge. The Sarge named Duran, is one of the elite snipers, called Ghosts, most of which never have a sense of humor, and of the few that do, it's a very sick and twisted thing. They (the Ghosts) have no fear of anything, that's why to some they are the deadliest soldiers in the universe. They would soon be mistaken.  
  
It was 5 minutes later when one of the tech's said "Ah, fuck it.Let's give our friend a funeral." He started to laugh. "Yeah, that's a good idea." The began to type on a keyboard and an elevator started to raise up their "Super Zerg". It was a combination of a Fire-Bat and a Zerg Gene causing increased strength, agility, speed, everything a general could wish for. "Time for it to die now I guess." He hit the button for the cage to drop and the Infested Fire-Bat to wake up. "Hope they are paying attention up there."  
  
"SARGE! You see that?" Stukov pointed at the cage. "Hell ya Stukov, Its go time." Stukov pulled out a flare gun and shot it into the air "Soldiers ATTENTION!" This order started the loudest racket ever heard by mankind, Siege Tanks deploying into Siege mode, Marines loading, Ghosts taking aim, Fire-Bats prepping the Napalm. It was time for this test to start.  
  
The Infested Fire-Bat began to awake. The Tech's watched from their computer chairs. "$20.00 on the 109th." "Are you kidding me? We both know whose going to win this." He opened up and ice chest that said 'Danger: Cold Fusion' and tossed the other tech a beer.  
  
"FIRE!! FIRE AT WIL!!" There was then a series of loud explosions and small arms fire. "Do you think that this is necessary?!" Sarge started to scream to Stukov's general direction, much to the surprise of Duran Stukov just nodded his head "Yes it is necessary." The shells from the tanks began to hit the ground with loud clangs, because it is a concrete area that they were parked on. The shells from the marines were littering the ground all over the place. Yet with all this firepower the Infested Fire-Bat just stood there, not even flinching. Some of the soldiers began to stop firing, tanks stopped shelling the area, and Stukov called for the order to radio HQ.  
  
"This is H.Q. Station # 2403. What is your request?" the person on the other end of the line said very calmly "I, Lt. Stukov of the 109th Infantry Brigade would like our Wraith Squad, Delta, to come and lend us some fire support, Over." "Roger that, Wraith Squad, Delta, Incoming, E.T.A. 5 Minutes."  
  
"Duran, what do you think that thing is?" "I don't know. I just want to know how to kill it. Hold on a second. I have an idea" Duran pulls up his C- 10 Canister Rifle and puts the sight over the Infested Fire-Bat's head, 'This better work' he thought to himself. Then he waited a second and pulled the trigger. There was a loud discharge and a flash, and then.The Fire-Bat fell to the ground. "Got ya." Duran began to laugh a little. "Like I said, I love the smell of dead Zerg in the morning" and gave the order for the Fire-Bat's to have a Barbeque, they gladly agreed to it.  
  
It was four minutes later that Delta Wing showed up. "Better late than never." Stukov said to himself and told them they could go back to base and that they have it under control. "Roger that Lt. Going home."  
  
The techs began to walk out of their bunker and examine the "Super Zerg" (which isn't very super obviously) "I cant believe it withstood all that bombing, and then couldn't take one shot to the head." One of the techs reaches down to take the pulse on it. "Oh my dear lord." "What?" "This thing is still alive" "What are you trying" He couldn't even finish his word when the Infested Fire-Bat reached up and ripped him in half. "Holy.Fu- --" The other tech then got ripped in half.  
  
Down the field the 109th were looking in shock as it devoured them. "Oh my god, what are we supposed to do now sir?" Some of the marines began to ask Duran and Stukov, who answered in unison "God help us all." "Stukov, I think that we should get Delta back out here." "Duran, we need more than Delta, get the 45th.In the mean time." He gave the order for the siege tanks to deploy and began to shoot at their 'friend'.  
  
"Delta wing in-bound. Bout time ya'll needed us." The pilot said calmly. The other pilots started to laugh a little. The Wraiths began acquire their target. "How could this thing be bothering ya'll?" "Delta, FIRE!!" The wraiths fell into formation and began to fire at will towards the Fire-Bat. 


End file.
